


[Art] Setting up the tree

by Candyphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/pseuds/Candyphoenix
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2019





	[Art] Setting up the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [small_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_light/gifts).



Using Prompts  
1) bare  
2) strand


End file.
